Comment énerver un Card Master
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: OS, deathfic stupide. Une réunion d'arcanes majeurs, ne croyez pas, c'est pas toujours passionnant. Alors on s'occupe comme on peut...


**Personnages:** Cassandra, Alexis, et les autres arcanes majeurs  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer : **Lord Gladstone est à Kaori Yuki, qu'elle se le garde XD (par contre si elle veut se débarrasser d'un p'tit assassin teigneux, je suis preneuse…)

Ecrit en mars 2007 pour le thème… brhum, le thème 28 de la communauté **30 morts**…

et corrigé par **Loua**

0o.

QG de Delilah, un jour comme un autre, réunion des arcanes majeurs.

Mettre une quinzaine de psychopathes autour d'une table et les laisser se s'entendre sur le moyen le plus approprié pour détruire le monde. Amusant.

Et potentiellement ennuyeux. Pour peu qu'un ou deux ne soit pas d'accord avec les autres sur le meilleur moyen pour corrompre tel ou tel ministre, ou quel point d'eau infecter d'un vibrion cholérique pour faire un maximum de morts, la discussion peut facilement s'éterniser jusqu'à ce que le Card Master tranche. Alors ceux qui ne sont pas directement concernés par le sujet de discorde trouvent parfois un peu le temps long…

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que Zenopia interrompait parfois son pliage de cocotes en papier pour réceptionner les messages de son confrère et y répondre.

Jezabel, entre deux échanges de petits mots avec Zenopia qui était à l'autre bout de la table, griffonnait des petits moutons sur un coin de sa feuille.

Trois places plus loin, Owl tambourinait sur la table le rythme d'une quelconque symphonie de Beethoven et, en face, Cassandra … eh bien… regardait … non… contemplait… dévorait Jezabel d'un regard pour le moins intense, les yeux à demi fermés, en passant de temps à autres sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Pssst, Justice, vous pouvez faire passer ça à Disraeli? murmura Zenopia à sa voisine de gauche en lui tendant une cocote.

- Mais ça commence à bien faire ! Vous avez quel âge ?

Elle avait chuchoté bien sûr, mais peut-être un tout petit peu trop fort. Et le Card Master _déteste _être interrompu…

- Oui, Cérès, une remarque, peut-être ?

- Heuuuu… C'est pas moi… se défendit dignement Justice en essayant de se débarrasser du pliage…

Mauvaise idée. Alexis se leva, et toutes les arcanes se tassèrent dans leur siège quand il se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la table en prenant soin de bien faire voler sa cape derrière lui, pour arracher violemment le malheureux volatile de papier des mains de l'hypnotiseuse qui n'y était pour rien, c'est vrai quoi…

Il le déplia. Et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les deux écritures illisibles qui s'alternaient sur la feuille.

- Zenopia… Jezabel… susurra-t-il en lançant successivement aux deux docteurs un de ces fameux regards de la mort qui tue qui font la différence entre un méchant classique et un vrai super méchant…

Fort heureusement les échanges ne contenaient ni blagues vaseuses, ni médisances, ni aucun propos répréhensible, uniquement…

- Je suis … satisfait que vous accordiez une telle importance à vos recherches sur les substances cancérigènes, _cependant_ je vous serai gré d'en débattre à d'autres moments que les réunions d'arcanes. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

Zenopia essayait sans grand succès de se faire encore plus petit qu'il n'était déjà, et Jezabel avait l'inconfortable impression d'être un carré d'agneau entouré de petits pois…

Bref, l'ambiance était délicieuse.

Et c'est le moment que choisit Cassandra, qui n'avait absolument rien suivi, bien trop occupé à fantasmer sur un certain docteur (non pas Zenopia, l'autre…), pour laisser échapper un soupir plus qu'évocateur.

Qui fut suivi d'un lourd silence.

- Gladstone… fut tout ce que trouva à dire le Card Master pour résumer la situation.

- Humm ? fit l'intéressé en toute innocence, s'arrachant de ses érotiques rêveries.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait que le maître des cartes était à bout de patience, mais presque. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur ses tempes et inspira profondément. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

- Gladstone… que vous ayez des penchants sexuels déviants ne me dérange pas outre mesure, que vous vous tapiez mon fils passe encore… mais… que vous vous masturbiez ostensiblement en pleine réunion…

- Rhoo, tout de suite, des insinuations… se défendit l'évêque en ramenant ses mains au-dessus de la table sans l'ombre d'une gêne.

Alexis se massa à nouveau les tempes, lààààà, zeeeen, _self control_… De toute manière cette réunion commençait à le lasser aussi, donc il allait vite prendre un décision sur l'ordre du jour (quel quartier serait le plus approprié pour faire partir sur Londres un incendie comparable à celui de Rome sous Néron), déclarer la fin de la séance et aller passer ses nerfs sur le dos de Jezabel qui, de toute manière n'aurait pas volé sa cinquantaine de coups de fouet semi-hebdomadaire (c'est vrai, quoi, il n'avait qu'à pas aguicher tous les pervers qui traînent…), et ça irait mieux. Donc zen.

- Allons, vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas être jaloux de votre fils, Master… Ne vous ai-je jamais dit combien je vous trouve une élégance hnnn… troublante, ajouta Cassandra en caressant sensuellement son stylo à défaut de mieux, manifestement avec l'intention de se rattraper…

Sans doute encore un peu désorienté par les endorphines, le pauvre...

Voilà.

_Là_, le Card Master était à bout de patience.

Il contourna la table avec lenteur et majesté et, une fois derrière Cassandra… lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux… avant de les empoigner et de lui écraser violemment la tête contre la table.

Oh, il ne pensait pas à mal, son seul but était de rappeler à son irrécupérable cinquième arcane à _qui_ il s'adressait et, par la même occasion, se détendre un peu après une journée chargée…

Seulement voilà… Le stylo…

C'est bête, mais il se trouve que l'angle d'inclinaison du stylo correspondait, par un mystérieux hasard, à l'angle avec lequel le nez attaquait la table.

Oui, c'est bête.

Alexis eut un vague doute quand il entendit un craquement sourd ne correspondant pas vraiment au bruit habituel d'un visage cognant brutalement contre une table.

Et quand il releva la tête de l'évêque, le stylo resta logé profondément dans sa narine, d'où s'échappait un filet de sang mêlé à un liquide cristallin.

- Ah… fit Alexis.

- Heuuuuugh… fit Cassandra.

Le reste de l'assemblée ne fit rien du tout.

Puis Zenopia échangea un regard avec Jezabel et se racla la gorge.

- Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Fracture de l'ethmoïde, avec rhinorhée de liquide céphalo-rachidien et sans dou...

- Cela va sans dire. Ma question était, pensez-vous qu'en opérant rapidement…

- Je crains que le lobe frontal soit trop sérieusement atteint…

- C'est aussi mon avis, oui…

Nouveau silence.

- Heuuuuugh… répéta Cassandra.

- Je préconise l'euthanasie, finit par conclure Zenopia.

- Je n'osais pas le dire de peur de me faire accuser de partialité, ajouta son confrère.

Alexis ferma les yeux et souffla profondément. Non, noooon, ce n'était pas grave, il venait juste de perdre accidentellement une de ses cartes à l'importance stratégique la plus capitale, pas de quoi en faire un plat, noooon. Calme. Equilibre entre le Yin et le Yang. Zeeeen.

- Moon, achève-moi ça. Justice, vous le remplacerez dorénavant pour la cérémonie de la résurrection. Les autres, je vous charge de vous mettre d'accord sur une cause plausible à sa mort pour l'opinion publique. Jezabel… dans mon bureau.

Jezabel se leva, s'inquiétant soudainement de savoir s'il lui restait suffisamment de morphine dans sa chambre pour espérer pouvoir dormir ce soir ou s'il devrait repasser en prendre au laboratoire. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on énerve son père…

_(Oui, le thème 28 c'est « mort avec un crayon dans le nez »…- ne riez pas ! C'est pas beau de se moquer du malheur des autres èé)_


End file.
